


Redemption of Al Sah-Him

by RomanticMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticMuse/pseuds/RomanticMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night walk allows Oliver Queen and Al Sah-Him to co-exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption of Al Sah-Him

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly canon-compliant, set before/in place of 3x21. 
> 
> Also, I cannot wait for 3x23 - being able to type Oliver Queen reliably again instead of my misspelled Al Sah-Him (which is different and looks wrong no matter how I write it each time...) will be amazing.
> 
> I own nothing, but they're so fun to play with for a while...

Rumbles of thunder grew steadily louder as Al Sah-Him stood in wait, tucked away behind a large rock near the entrance to Nanda Parbat. The sky was so dark from the evening storm, it was unnecessary to seek cover. Even the fire blazing by the entrance did nothing to illuminate his form. Yet, he crouched low, every muscle in his body tensed as the form approached.

“This is ridiculous,” she ranted under her breath as she tripped over yet another stone in the dimly lit path. “I told John and Merlyn there should be horses here… at least the League of Psychotic Murderers will kill me before I have to admit to those two that I came here alone…” 

Her voice faded off as she crept closer to the opening of the catacombs. As he stood, Al Sah-Him heard something about ‘demand an audience with Ra’s al-Ghul,’ and quickly returned to the entrance of Nanda Parbat. 

The throne room was empty as he passed through, the luxury of freedom and privacy afforded Warith al-Ghul. He dismissed the guards at the entryway to the catacombs with a wave of his hand, and headed toward the location where the catacombs split. Al Sah-Him silently slipped into the shadows on the right fork of the walkway, and waited.

Her footsteps were slow and steady, but her breathing revealed her first. 

Three footsteps later...10 heartbeats later…. he made his move. One arm wrapped around her body, the other covered her mouth as he pulled her into the right fork of the catacombs. He shoved her body up against the dirt wall, harder than he’d intended to, and pinned her hands above her head with his left hand. 

His lips replaced his right hand as it trailed down her neck. He swallowed the surprised squeak she let out, and then his name as she muttered it against his mouth. 

Without warning, he pulled back from her, and his right hand gripped her jaw. This forced her to look directly into his eyes, as he said, “I stayed here to save you. Why did you come back?” He was almost shaking from the effort of maintaining control.

He was prepared for a million answers, he was sure he was ready for all of them… but, as usual, she proved him wrong. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t go on without you, trying to force myself to be happy…. trying to make it okay. I love you, and I realized I’d rather die than accept never seeing you again.” The tears flowed freely down her face, and he released her jaw and wrists from his grip.

His eyes grew watery as he brushed the tears from her cheeks, first with his fingertips, then with his lips. “Shhh…. you won’t lose me, Felicity…I missed you so much” he whispered, pressing gentle kisses to her lips in between his words. “I have a plan… please just trust me..” 

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she pulled him closer. “I trust you, Oliver… I trust you with every single part of me.” Her gaze met his, and he remembered every single moment that made him love her, all at once. He knew with absolute certainty what he was fighting for. There was nothing in this world he wanted more than her, at this moment and always. She gave him the strength to be Oliver Queen, and she gave him the courage to be Al Sah-Him, for however long it was necessary.

Silently, he grabbed her hand and tugged, leading her down the path of the catacombs that would take them to the exit. She followed wordlessly, the display of trust in him evident in every motion. 

When they reached the mouth of the catacombs’ exit, he held up his hand to signal her to wait for him. Quietly, he walked out and surveyed their surroundings, and then waved her forward toward him once he was confident they were alone.

It was only once they had reached the rock he’d hidden behind, that he spoke. “I love you, Felicity.” His lips touched hers, and in the firelight he thought she’d never looked more beautiful. “You are absolutely perfect, and I cannot wait to come home to you,” he whispered. “I want to give us a chance, a real chance. I’ve had to live without you for these weeks, and I can’t even be mad at you for coming here. I wanted to… it was so foolish of you to risk your life for me. But at the same time, I understand exactly why you did. I feel the same way.”

Her hands reached out to pull him closer, gripping him like a vice. She nodded and whispered, “I can’t wait for you to come either… come HOME…” before grumbling at her unintentional slip of the tongue. 

His eyes darkened, and he looked past the fires. When he spoke, his tone was dark… all Al Sah-Him, no Oliver remaining. “You will wait for me to come. You will wait until I force you to come, as many times as I wish, before I take my pleasure.” 

There were no words for how rewarding her shudder was. It seemed almost as though her entire body responded to his tone, his words... more than just the places he ached for.

His hands tightened on her body, as he led her beyond the fires and outside the border of Nanda Parbat. He saw the jet in the distance, and pushed her up against one of the rock walls. This afforded him the vantage point to watch for League spies, while providing her with cover. 

His hands moved across her body quickly, removing her leggings and lifting her shirt to free her breasts. Hers moved equally quickly, freeing him from his pants and grabbing his shoulders to hoist herself up his body. He’d barely had time to react before she had wrapped her legs around him and slid his length inside her. “You’re not the only one with stealth, mister,” she whispered as she tightened around him.

He groaned softly, then growled, “This will not be quick and gentle. It will, however, be exactly what you need.” His voice had not softened, nor had his hands upon her. He tugged and pulled at her nipples, biting them roughly before returning to nip at her bottom lip.

Watching her eyes roll back as he slammed deep within her was the best thing he had ever seen in his life. He wanted to see it every day for the rest of his life, and would do anything to make it happen. His fingers slipped down to her clit as he leaned up to her ear. “Come for me…” he harshly whispered as he teased her, feeling her break around him.

Instantly, after feeling her gush around his length, he softened his voice. This time, he was all Oliver as he kissed back to her ear and sighed. “Felicity, once more…” She started to flutter around him again, but not as quickly as he wanted. He rubbed in circles over her clit and groaned, “Come on me, beautiful… I love you…” She shattered, and he kissed her to silence her moans… and his own as he followed her over the edge.

Felicity’s legs released from around his waist and touched down, wobbling as she attempted to regain her balance. He rested his forehead against hers, and kissed her softly as he refastened his pants. The last thing he wanted was to watch her walk away again, but he knew it was necessary. He would be home soon.

“I’ll be home soon, I promise…” he said as he stroked her face softly. She nodded, then settled her clothes back into place and squeezed his hand before walking away toward the jet.

The tears slid down his face in silence as he waited until the jet door closed behind her. A few deep breaths later, Al Sah-Him was ready to re-enter Nanda Parbat and put the plan in motion…. the plan that would release him, free to spend the rest of his forevers with his love.


End file.
